


Don't Forget About Me

by GayCookBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HALP MEH, I suck at tags, Jason's a jerk, Jealousy, Leo Is Confused, M/M, Nico's really fluffy, Okay I'll stop now, Percy is good at giving people feels, Slow Build, Why Did I Write This?, and he loves Leo so much, i mean yeah that type of feels, jason is jealous, nico wants leo too, not that type of feels, omfg percy wants leo, what i mean is that Percy is so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/GayCookBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after the Blood of Olympus.</p><p>After travelling with Calypso, Leo decides that it would be great for them to both just go their separate ways. </p><p>Leo returns to camp, and meets up with his friends once more.<br/>He goes back to being the seventh wheel, or so he thinks.<br/>What he doesn't know is that he's being watched.<br/>In fact, he's being watched by the most powerful three demigods at camp half blood.</p><p>(Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries, and this is my FIRST story on here, so yeah... cut me some slack please :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to type here. I am poop at writing stories, and even worse at starting them (and finishing them). So uhm, yeah. Don't kill me.

A pair of electric-blue eyes followed the small frame of Leo Valdez as he walked into Cabin 9.

 

Jason sat at the river, watching Leo shamelessly. "Hullo? He _lllooooo???_ " Piper McLean, Jason's ex-girlfriend, but still best girl-friend, snapped her fingers in  Jason's face. "Where you even listening to me?" 

Jason blinked twice, then glanced over at Piper and Annabeth, who was lying on the riverbanks with her head in Piper's lap. Annabeth squinted her storm-grey eyes at Jason. "Something's up."

"Well, obviously. He doesn't normally stare out into space at nothing." Piper said with a snort. "Jason, spill."

 

Jason shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Piper's multi-colored gaze. It was like staring into a very intimidating kaleidoscope. "Nothing's up." Jason insisted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to us, Jace." Annabeth chided.

Jason cringed. "Nothing's up. I'm not lying." The tall blonde roman stood, and strolled away, in the direction of Cabin 9.

 

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other. "Something's up." They said in unison.

 

* * *

 

Jason rapped on the door of the Hephaestus cabin, then poked his head inside. "Leo?" He called out. It was early afternoon, and Jason was surprised that he found the cabin deserted. Or, he _thought_ it was deserted, until he heard the laughter. Jason recognized the first laugh.  _Leo._ Jason rounded the corner, a blinding smile stretching across his face, then he stopped dead in his tracks, all of his cheeriness gone at the sight in front of him.

Leo was bent over one of the worktables, twisting on some sort of gear contraption. 

And there was Percy.

Percy Jackson, the great hero, the seducer of men and women alike, the one that everybody loved, was in the Cabin,  _alone_ with Leo Valdez.

Percy stood across from Leo, leaning on the bench, leaning in  _way_ too close for Jason's liking. He was clearly pretending to listen to Leo, but every time Leo looked down at his project, Percy would lean in, and rest his chin in his hands, staring up at Leo with a dreamy look in his annoyingly beautiful sea-green eyes.

 

"Percy!" Jason barked, storming into room. Literally, storming, given that sparks were flying from his body and little storm clouds swirled around him. "What the hell are  _you_ doing in here, you little sea-twat?" Jason all but snarled.

Percy straightened quickly. "I could say the same to you,  _Sparky._ " He snapped. 

Leo looked up fast, almost dropping his project. Somehow, the sea-twat practically materialized next to Leo and caught it. 

They were so close that Leo could  _hear_ Percy's heart, which sounded like a horse race. Leo looked up at the hero, which brought their faces only inches apart. "Thanks," Leo breathed. "Anytime," Percy replied, his voice holding a sultry and seductive edge.

Leo went pink, and Jason decided he'd had enough. "Percy, maybe you should go.  _Now._ " Jason growled, his expression so fierce and angry that it startled Leo. Percy only looked up, then walked over to Jason, glowering at him. Percy had about three inches of height on Jason, and his glare changed into a confident smirk. "Why so serious, Jacy? I was only spending time with one of my  _best friends._ "  


With that, Percy turned and winked at Leo, then walked past Jason and outside, ramming his shoulder against Jason's in the process.

 

Jason winced, trying to hide the face that Percy's shoulder hurt. Alot.

 

"Man, what was  _that_ all about?" Leo said with a worried look, before returning to his project. The blush was slowly fading from his face, and only a tint of it could be seen in his cheeks, which only made him look more like a Christmas elf. And incredibly cute Christmas elf.

 

"Oh, nothing. Percy's just being...Percy." Jason replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What's that?" Jason asked, gesturing toward the contraption in Leo's hand.

 

"It's a, uhm, gift for Percy. Well, not really gift." Leo added quickly, when Jason's eyebrows shot up. "It's just a little trinket he asked me to make him." 

 

Jason wanted to go find Percy, burn him to a crisp and fling him off the top of Mount Olympus. Jason turned on his heel and stomped out of the cabin to find Nico, leaving a very confused Leo by himself.

 

~That's the End of the Chapter!~

 


	2. REALLY Nico!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out a little secret about Nico. And good Gods of Olympus, Jason is NOT happy about it.

Jason rapped on the doorway of Cabin 13. 

_Bam bam bam._

Jason stepped back in confusion; he'd stopped knocking a while ago. The blonde cocked his head to the side and listened, finally realizing that the banging was coming from  _inside_ the Hades' Cabin.

"Nico!" Jason yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. The son of Zeus allowed his eyes to wander the cabin as he stepped inside. The curtains were flung open, allowing light to pour into the normally dark and stuffy room. Objects were strewn all over the floor: celestial bronze, a chest spilling with precious gems, tools, oil.... 

...Did Nico want to become a child of Hephaestus or something?

"NICO!" Jason practically screamed. The banging stopped, which the blue-eyed demigod had finally recognized as hammering. Nico's face appeared around the corner, his jet-black eyebrows pulled together, his face a burning scowl. "What in HADES' NAME ARE YOU DOING IN-" Nico stopped short when he realized it was only Jason standing in the doorway.

Jason held his hands up in surrender. "I was just coming to get away, don't kill me." He said playfully.

Nico's face morphed into one of his rare and award-winning smiles. "Jason! Glad you're here. I need your help with something." 

Jason snorted and strolled over to Nico's bed, which the son of Hades' was apparently using as a worktable. "I could say the same to you."

Nico picked up a clump of smelted celestial bronze that appeared to be some type of animal's tail, swishing his black bangs out of his equally black eyes. Jason stepped back in shock as he realized the change that his friend seemed to be undergoing.

The paleness of Nico's skin seemed to be almost gone, replaced by a healthy olive-colored sheen. His face and hands were smeared with grime, but those dark eyes seemed to shine with a new light.

Jason also observed that Nico could  _not_ seem to stop moving! His whole body seemed to be filled with this bright and lively energy that Jason only associated with *wince*  _Leo_.

 

"You seem awfully...energetic." Jason remarked. 

"Yup!" Nico replied cheerfully, summoning a bit of black, smoky fire to weld the tail to a lump of metal that appeared to be a body.

Jason backed up, a bit startled at Nico's happy reply. "What's  _wrong_ with you?" Jason complained. "I miss my old brooding Death Boy!"

A shadow passed over Nico's face, and he glowered at Jason, who immediately wished he'd reworded his statement. " _Don't_ call my Death Boy. The only person allowed to call me _Death Boy_ is Le-" The child of the underworld stopped abruptly, a visible pink blush warming up his cheeks.

Sparks flew off Jason (for the second time today) as he blinked slowly. "Who? Go on, finish," hissed Jason, his voice dangerously calm.

"Ah...uhm.... Is-is Leo. I mean, after hanging out with him for a while, I started to like him. I mean, not  _like_ like him, just, you know, like him, and I thought he was annoying but it turned out he wasn't so annoying and he taught me how to build some stuff and I've been practicing the past few weeks because I wanted to make him this REALLY awesome gift because he's a really good guy and he deserves some kindness too-" Nico rambled on and on, until Jason cut him of sharply.

"What the hell are you  _implying,_ Nico di Angelo? That I don't treat Leo  _kindly_?" Jason snarled.

"NOnononono! I just meant, you know, he's always thought of himself as the seventh wheel, and I could kind of relate to him-"

"How can YOU relate to my- I mean, Leo? You haven't even KNOWN the guy that long!" Jason seethed, balling his fists.

"Hey, Jason, you're taking this the wrong way. I just thought he needed a friend, that's all-"

"HE HAS FRIENDS!" Jason practically screeched.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME _FUCKING_ _FINISH!!!!!_ " Nico screamed. _  
_

Jason closed his mouth and sat down on the bed opposite of Nico, glaring with so much menace it made the sky grow darker outside.

Nico took a deep breath and continued. "Leo is a really good friend. And he deserves good friends in return. He's been hanging out with me, and making me feel wanted around here. I just thought I would make him a gift to show my appreciation and thanks, because I wanted to be one of his close friends." The son of Hades turned magenta all the way up to his ears, realizing what he'd said.

"Let me get this straight," Jason began. "You and Leo have been...  _hanging out_. And Leo makes you feel  _wanted._ You want to give him a gift to show your thanks. And you want to be one of his  _CLOSE FRIENDS_!?" Jason concluded, his voice raising with each sentence. 

Nico nodded, scratching the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. "Jason.. I..."

Jason held up his hand, interrupting him. "You've got competition." He growled darkly.

Nico's head jerked up and his eyes filled with a wild, angry look. "Competition!? Wha...? I..." Nico stumbled back a couple of steps. "WHO!?" He finally blurted out.

"Percy Jackson." Jason said, trying to smother his evil smirk. "He likes Leo too. You're going to have to beat him out of the way."

 

Nico's eyes clouded over, and NOT in a good way. Then he scowled so deeply that the nearest goblets of green fire snuffed out. "Percy. Fucking. Jackson?" He squeaked out.

Jason nodded, pretending to look very, very sympathetic.

"First, he steals my heart. Then, when I finally get over him and move on, the fucking selfish bastard tries to take someone  _else_ I love away from me!?" Nico's heart thudded in his chest, and his throat closed up, his lungs refusing to give him proper oxygen.

 

Nico turned his back to Jason. "I should get to work." He muttered, looking down at his project.

 

Jason stood up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. "Well, I should be going now. By the way Nico, you're pretty good looking. Scratch that, you're downright gorgeous. If anyone can take on the sea-twat in a battle of love, it's you. Don't worry, after a while, Leo won't even realize Percy exists anymore." Jason chortled, landing a bit-too-rough clap on Nico's shoulder before he strolled out of the cabin, working out the extra bits to his master plan.

 

 _'Yep. Leo won't even realize Percy exists anymore. And once_  I'm _done with him, he won't know_ you  _exist anymore either, Nico Di Angelo.'_ Jason thought darkly as he summoned the winds. He needed to find Percy.

 

After all, the first step in winning someone's heart was to eliminate the competition. 


	3. When Percy Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is trying to avoid the sons of the Big Three. They've been acting REALLY weird lately.
> 
> Unfortunately, there's a certain son of Poseidon who's tired of shooting hints to a certain son of Hephaestus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> Percy gets physical.
> 
> Percy also freaks Leo out.

Leo collapsed on his bunk, panting and staring up at the ceiling. As it turns out, making a life-size hell-hound wasn't as easy as it sounds. Actually, it doesn't even sound easy. Will Solace had fussed over and at him about his injuries, until Leo had practically ninja-ed his way out of the infirmary.

His shoulder burned from where the insane bronze hell-hound had picked him up and thrown him like a frisbee. Leo had been running around in circles, screaming bloody murder and throwing fireballs at the thing until Ms. O'Leary had bounded out of nowhere and taken it down with one snap.

 

Leo felt a tap on the shoulder, and he rolled over to see Nyssa frowning down at him. 

"You need to eat."

Leo groaned and picked up a pillow, burying his face. "I want to sleep."

"Leo."

The son of Hephaestus rolled over to glare at Nyssa. "Just an hour or so." Leo rolled over, turning his back to his sister. He heard her sigh, then footsteps confirmed she was gone. The cabin was quiet again.

* * *

 

"Hey, Leo." A voice pierced through his sleep. 

"Mmm." Leo grumbled in reply.

"Guess who." The voice spoke again. It was male, but Leo was to groggy with sleep to realize that detail.

"Go away Nyssa," Leo pleaded in a whining voice.

Someone poked his leg, and Leo let out a whine, shuffling his foot a little.

"You're  _so_ cute when you're sleepy." The voice continued.

At that comment, Leo's eyes popped open, and he sat bolt upright, summoning flames. In the darkness, his flames made a pair of sea-green eyes that were staring down at him dance.

"P-P-Percy!?" Leo spluttered, just before his flames were extinguished, and Leo was tackled to the floor.

* * *

 

**> :) This is certainly NOT the end. I just felt like publishing this unfinished chapter and torturing you all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> *wiggles eyebrows Leo-style*
> 
> Things are heating up! (pun not intended.)


	4. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh christ, I'm SO sorry about the title. I just that that perhaps I should start relating my titles to songs. And Ed Sheeran is beautiful. And this song is perfect for them. For Perleo. ^^  
> Another thing I'm sorry about: My writing skills so far. I just went and reread this story to get in the mood, and realized how absolutely terrible my writing style was.  
> I'm taking English as one of my GCSE classes, and stepped up my game. So hopefully, this chapter and the other following should be...ah...better.
> 
> Continuing right along, this chapter is basically about how Percy sort-of attacks (read:HARASSES) Leo, and ends up pouring out his feelings towards the fire-bender. 
> 
> I just decided to go along with this, because honestly, my story previously didn't exactly have a plot. There was no explainable reason why the three most powerful demigods were pining over my favorite Latino elf. And so, this *SHOULD* improve the story. For now, and the future.  
> WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ENSUES.
> 
> Thankies for reading, love you all! (I NEVER suspected that anyone would read this story and actually like it.)

A muffled yelp was emitted from the smaller boy's throat as he was easily pinned down, hands wrapped around his wrists, pressing them into the mattress almost effortlessly. Leo's hands instinctively burst into flames, and the startled gasp that the boy heard from the son of Poseidon made his throat close in panic. He couldn't--no, he had to stop. He had to stop himself from hurting Percy.

Before Leo's brain had time to further process the situation, his hands were once more extinguished, and now slightly damp. "What-"

"Leo, calm down. Please, it's just me." The soothing voice Leo knew so well filled his ears, and he allowed a sigh to escape his lips, the pent-up pressure slowly being released. In the darkness, he squinted, making out the gorgeous, sparkling sea-green eyes and the cocky, yet visibly concerned smile that made up the face of Percy Jackson.

Time seemed to slow down, and the green-eyed male took the precious moment to study Leo's eyes: Deep, chocolate brown, flecked with fiery-orange, amber, greens-how had he not noticed that before?-long, thick eyelashes, framing the beautiful windows that led into the fire-bender's soul: innocence, yet somehow they were damaged, so much pain hidden deep down; anguish and sadness. Mirrors of his own.

"Percy?"

The soft, gentle voice of the smaller boy pinned underneath him brought the son of Poseidon back down to Earth. He stared down at the Leo, who was looking back up at him, confused, concerned. The face reminded Percy so much of an angel; so beautiful and sweet.

"Leo."

The older boy released his grip on Leo's wrists, instead bringing his hands to caress Leo's face. They were in a rather strange yet...comfortable position: Percy's long legs straddled up near Leo's small waist, the latter boy now perched on his elbows as he stared back at Percy, melting in the boy's gentle touch.

"Percy."

"Leo."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leo lifted his hand to tentatively run his fingers through the thick, black hair. Angel black, not Jet Black, like that of a certain Di Angelo's. The thought of the son of Hades made Leo feel suddenly guilty; what was he doing? Lying here, with Percy, feeling so loved and protected-protected, the same way he felt with Jason Grace.

Oh, gods, what was he doing?

The tangled and conflicted thoughts of the fire-bender were interrupted as he felt himself being moved, effortlessly, and he found himself lying on his side, staring into the beautiful pools of adoration that were Percy's eyes. The son of Poseidon readjusted so that his arms were around Leo's back, holding him close, holding him gently, as if he were the most precious thing on Earth; and at the moment, that's exactly what he was to Percy.

Leo found one arm slung around Percy's neck, while the other was curved around the slab of muscle that was Percy's waist, his head resting on the older boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They lay like that for a while, in confused yet contented silence.

"Percy?"

"Leo."

"What are we doing?"

The sensation of gentle fingers running patterns across his back made Leo shiver, pulling himself impossibly closer to Percy. He heard a soft rumbling in Percy's chest, almost like a cat purring, but stronger, which made no sense; Percy didn't purr. Right?

"Well I don't know about you," The bigger male began, pausing to inhale the intoxicating scent of apple firewood, autumn leaves, smore's, and something sweet that Percy couldn't quite put his finger on that always surrounded Leo, "But I'm just chasing one of my biggest dreams... I'm following my heart."

Leo gasped a little, and he wanted to cry, because why? He'd never meant that much to anyone... not even Calypso...

"Percy?"

"Leo."

"I'm not good enough for you." Leo's voice caught in his throat, and gods, he had to pull himself together. He wasn't good enough for anyone, and everyone knew it. So why should he fucking bring it up now?

"You will never know how beautiful you are to me." Percy said in an almost whisper, and Leo's heart clutched in his chest, and Percy only pulled him closer, hugged him tighter.

Leo allowed himself to be held, to be loved, and decided to deal with all the bullshit tomorrow, because at least there was going to Percy there in the morning, and that would make everything just...better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry. I got so carried away because I was listening to Ed Sheeran's songs. On repeat. And I changed the title about a bajillion times. I got SO carried away. :) I just love this chapter so much. Hmm. I don't even know what's going to happen in the morning. I may or may not have cried while writing this.  
> Thanks so much for reading. Love you guys. xxx
> 
> ~MinX
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, or any other characters mentioned in this story. I tried to kidnap them, but they escaped because Percy gave me the puppy-dog eyes and I let them go. Bastard. As for Ed Sheeran, the lyrics mentioned in this story belong to him, despite the fact that he enjoyed our one-night stand.   
> I'm kidding.  
> Sadly.


	5. Chapter 5- Maybe We're Hoping for A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry..it's been about how long...maybe a couple thousand years since I've updated? Sorry. Like, I'm actually sorry. I'll actually be more active these days, and I'll try to post a chapter for each story every week. Thanks a ton, lovelies! ^_^
> 
> ~Minxie <3

   Leo was suffocating.

  
   At least that’s what he thought- (his face was half buried in the pillow, after all) until he rolled over and came nose-to-nose with Percy, his arm wrapped around Leo’s waist.  
   …The fuck?

  
   Leo sat up, jostling Percy’s arm in the process. His heart was thudding in his chest as he warily poked Percy as if he might leap up and try to kill him. “Percy,” He whispered, even though there was no need to be quiet—the cheerful laughs and sound of metal swords clashing above ground signaled that all of Camp Half Blood was already awake.

 

 

   Percy opened one sea-green eye groggily, staring at Leo for a couple of seconds before his ADHD brain caught up with what he was seeing. Sitting up, the son of the sea god reached for Leo with one hand and used the other to scrub his eyes, letting out a little yawn.

  
   As badly as Leo wanted to stay coiled in Percy’s arms, he managed to wiggle himself away from the confused-looking demigod so that there was enough distance between them.

  
   They stared at each other awhile, Leo pursing his lips in thoughts and Percy maintaining that cute, dumb-founded look as his hair stuck up in tufts.

  
   “So we slept together.” The cinder-eyed boy finally broke the silence, scrubbing at his eyes with his knuckles as if he could somehow scrub some clarity into the whole situation.  
   Percy gave Leo a lopsided grin. “I’m pretty sure you would know the difference if we’d slept together.”

  
   Leo blinked in realization, letting out a frustrated groan that came out as a sort of croak. “You know what I meant.”

  
   More silence.

  
   The Latino’s eyebrows came together as he frowned a bit. “Do you think they noticed?”

  
   Percy ran his fingers through his hair, somehow mussing it _into_ place. “Noticed what?”

  
   “You missing.”

  
   Percy shrugged. “Maybe.”

  
   “And that doesn’t worry you?”

  
   The son of Poseidon shrugged again.

  
   “Don’t you even care if we get caught? The great and powerful and fucking awesome Percy Jackson found all cuddled up with the pathetic, forgotten, pesky Leo Valdez?” Leo frowned some more, which made Percy frown, because Leo looked all wrong when he frowned, and because everything that’d just came out of the fire bender’s mouth was complete bullshit.

  
   “Don’t you dare fucking say that.” Percy said fiercely.

  
   “It’s true,” He hissed. “Everyone pretends to be all sad and remorseful when Leo goes boom, when they all know it had to be someone who died to save the world—might as well have been Leo Valdez, the clown, the annoying prankster. Oh wait, he lived? Well, I guess that’s alright. At least we have a Repair Boy again. Who knows? We might need him to sacrifice himself for the greater good again and everything.”

  
   Percy suddenly shot to his feet, and was somehow standing directly in front of Leo, right in his face. The taller demigod took Leo’s slender wrists in his hands, the sea-green eyes now full of life—full of fire. “Don’t you dare fucking say that,” He repeated, his eyes flaring. “And if anyone else says that—or fucking thinks that…I’ll kill them. I swear to all of the Gods of Olympus that I’ll kill them.”

  
   Leo opened his mouth to reply, tried to pull his wrists away- but Percy set his jaw, and his grip was like steel around his wrists, and that fire was still in his eyes- So Leo decided to shut the fuck up.

  
   A strange grinding, almost growling sound filled the room, and they both fell silent.

  
   Percy dropped Leo’s wrists. “I’m starving.”

  
   Leo’s eyes widened as he stared at Percy. “That was your stomach?”

  
   Percy shrugged. “What? I like food, and so does my stomach. So let’s go get some.” He grinned, offering his Leo his hand, which the Latino took, standing up.

  
   As they were walking out of the cabin, Percy paused, mid-step. “Oh, wait. One more thing.”

  
   Leo stopped, lifting his eyebrows just in time for Percy to snake his arm around Leo’s waist as Percy’s mouth met his in a soft, sweet kiss.

  
   When Percy pulled away, he smiled, admiring Leo’s exasperated face as the shorter demigod rolled his eyes, untangling himself from Percy.

  
   “Percy…” He whined.

   “…Leo…” Percy responded.

 

   They walked out of the cabin side by side. They were so close to each other, that every time their hands brushed, Percy had to remind himself not to intertwine his fingers with Leo’s.

 

**❤** ** **❤** ** ** **❤** **

 

 

 

 

 

   Jason squinted, then frowned, blinking.

 

   Squinted again.

 

   Frowned.

 

   No matter how many times he scrunched up his face, he couldn’t seem to look down the shaft of the arrow that was knocked in the rather heavy bow without feeling dizzy.

  
   “Gods of Olympus.” Frank walked over to Jason, exasperated. Taking the bow in his enormous hands, he pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly—right into the red bullseye center of the target. “It’s not that hard,” Said the big guy with a laugh, handing the bow back to Jason, who pouted.

  
   “It is for me,” he retorted, glancing around the courtyard. He was bored.

  
   Frank had exploded into Jason’s room that morning with his mind set on the son of Jupiter finally learning how to shoot a bow and arrow.

 

   Let’s just say that Frank’s hopes crashed and burned.

   Miserably.

  
   Frank shouldered his quiver. “I guess you’re only good with a sword or a _gladius_.”

  
   Jason widened his electric blue eyes at Frank, raising his blond eyebrows dramatically. “ _Really?_ Gee, I would’ve never guessed. I tried to tell you that like, a thousand times.”

  
   The big guy gave Jason a playful shove, which was like getting shoved by a bear hyped up on steroids and RedBull. The son of Jupiter found himself about five feet away from where he was originally standing.

  
   “Oops. Sorry, Jace. See you around.” He walked past Jason in the direction of the woods—probably going to spear some nasties in the face with a couple of arrows.

  
   Jason’s stomach growled, reminding him that he’d snagged a single bite of a Nature Valley bar before Frank dragged him out to (attempt to) shoot a bow and arrow.

  
   Hmm, he could really go for a burrito.

  
   A burrito? Really Jason? That’s so Leo-y.

  
   The very thought of Leo set a pink tinge on his cheeks. Maybe he could blame it on the sun, he thought as he walked towards the Dining Hall.

 

   The pink tinge immediately turned into a burning red flush when he saw Leo walk out of the Dining Hall, talking a mile a minute.

  
   With Percy right beside him, waving his hands around for emphasis in whatever dumb shit was coming out of his mouth right now.

  
   Jason’s eye twitched when Percy reached over and plucked the muffin Leo was eating right out of his hands, taking a huge bite before handing it back. Leo argued something along the lines of ‘Dude, it’s not even blue!’ and Percy replied with something like, ‘It’s blueberry. Close enough.’

  
   Since when did Leo share his food? (Especially his muffins. Wait, that came out wrong. Never mind.) Since when did Percy eat behind Leo?

 

   Suddenly, Jason wasn’t hungry. He turned on his heel, stalking away from the two. He couldn’t deal with this right now.

 

**❤** ** **❤** ** ** **❤** **

 

   Nico’s face was on fire.

  
   No, it was’t actually burning or anything. It didn’t even hurt. That much.

  
   It was probably the face plant right into the wrought-iron goblet of green greek fire that hurt the most.

 

   Pushing himself up off the floor, the son of Hades wondered, should he ever get the chance, if when he kissed Leo, that the son of Hephaestus’ face would go up in flames. Actual flames.  
   Nico blushed at the thought, his olive skin suddenly feeling warm and heated.

  
   Looking around, Nico’s mind wandered elsewhere—Who’s idea was it to set up greek fire all over the place? It was cool and everything, but seriously. He wasn’t a pyromaniac or something.

  
   …Unlike some people….

   Nico shook his head, wondering why he’d even thought that. Leo wasn’t some crazy person who went around lighting stuff on fire for fun and the pleasure of watching it burn.

  
   Nico brushed a random dust bunny from his (not) black jeans and pulled his (not) black shirt down, then ruffled a hand through his (very) black hair. Looking in the mirror, he opened his eyes wide, searching desperately for any speckle of color in his irises.

 

   He found none.


	6. UPDATE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seemingly forever, I know...

...I'm back.

It's a _very_ , long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of  _you_ to help join  _me._  

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm  _so_ ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.


	7. UPDATE: Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know... after forever...

...I'm back.

It's a very, long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of you to help join me. 

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm so ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucked, I know. I'm trying. e.e


End file.
